Ein Fehler und dessen Folgen
by Aya-chan2
Summary: Omi begeht einen Fehler, der dadurch das Vertrauen und die Gefühle von Ken zu Omi ganz schön auf die Probe stellt ...
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Ein Fehler und dessen Folgen  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Disclamer: Alle von "Weiß" gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Story. Na ja, das übliche halt ^^"  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Aya_chan  
  
Inhalt: Also - Inhalt anzugeben war noch nie mein Ding ^^' Na ja, ich versuche es mal: Omi begeht einen Fehler, der dadurch das Vertrauen und die Gefühle von Ken zu Omi ganz schön auf die Probe stellt ... na ja, was im nächsten Teil passiert (wenn es überhaupt einen gibt - kommt gaaaanz auf euch an ggg) verrat ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht...  
  
Einige Erklärungen:  
  
"reden ..."  
  
/denken/  
  
Part 1  
  
Immer wieder bemerkte er die beobachtenden Blicke des anderen. Und immer wieder lief ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Er wagte nicht der anderen Person am Spielfeldrand einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Nur ab und zu - ganz unauffällig ... es konnte ja nicht schaden. Außerdem war er froh, dass er überhaupt hier sein konnte ...  
  
~ Rückblick ~  
  
"Duuuu~u, Keeee~en????" "Was denn, Chibi?" "Darf ich heute... vielleicht... mal...... ich meine.... Meine Schicht hier im Blumenladen ist doch schon beendet und du musst gleich zum Fußball... also kurz: Darf ich mitkommen?!" /Das hat grad noch gefehlt, dass ich hier vor Ken anfange rumzustottern .../ Omi lächelte Ken unschuldig und natürlich ohne Hintergedanken an.  
  
"Natürlich kannst du mit! Aber nur, wenn du auch mal mitspielst!", Ken grinste Omi an und dessen Herz machte einen Hüpfer.  
  
"Dein Wunsch sei mein Befehl, oh großer Ken!", witzelte Omi.  
  
Über dieses Kommentar musste Ken laut loslachen. Aber insgeheim war er sehr glücklich, dass Omi ihn gefragt hatte, denn er selber hätte es sich nicht getraut. Und dabei wollte er doch, dass der kleine mal mit zum Training kommt. Den Grund konnte er sich aber selber nicht nennen... Obwohl...  
  
Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zum Park, wo das Training statt fand. Gesprochen wurde kaum, aber dafür viel gedacht.  
  
/Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ich hier überhaupt mit durfte. Dabei ist er doch immer glücklich, wenn ihn keiner beim Training mit seiner Gruppe stört. Hm, vielleicht hat er heute einfach mal einen echt guten Tag. Wie es wohl wäre ihn auf seine so sanften Lippen zu kü- ARGH!!! Solche Gedanken müssten verboten werden!/ Schnell guckte Omi zur Seite, als er spürte wie ihm die Röte unaufhaltsam in sein Gesicht stieg. Doch zu spät...  
  
"Bist du krank? Du bist nämlich etwas rot", fragte Ken besorgt. "Wenn du Fieber hast, solltest du lieber wieder nach Hause gehen und dich ausruhen. Sport ist da nicht gerade das Beste."  
  
"NEIN!!! Ich hab nix! Mir geht's blendend! Ist nur ein bisschen warm!" /Das hätte mir ja noch gefehlt! Ich will bei ihm bleiben .../  
  
"Na, wenn du meinst", sprach Ken achselzuckend und warf Omi nur noch einen letzten Seitenblick zu. /Man benimmt der sich heute komisch... So warm ist es doch nun auch wieder nicht. Hoffentlich ist er nicht doch krank.../  
  
Wieder Schweigen. Nur Gedanken, eine knisternde Spannung und heimliche Blicke existierten zwischen den beiden. Ein einziges Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch Omi schaute so schnell es ging wieder woanders hin, damit Ken ihn nicht wieder auf seine Röte hin ansprach. Daraufhin wurde Ken noch verwunderter. /Komisch, komisch, komisch .../  
  
"O.K., wir sind da! Ah, da hinten kommen schon die ersten."  
  
Sie gingen auf die andere Seite des Spielfelds, wo schon einige der kleinen Fußballer auf ihr großes Vorbild warteten. Ken unterhielt sich mit den Kleinen über alles mögliche, auch ab und zu mit den Eltern. Nur Omi stand etwas abseits und beobachtete das ganze Geschehen sehr aufmerksam. Und je länger er Ken musterte, desto bewusster wurde ihm, wie schön Ken eigentlich aussah. Sehr schön, um genau zu sein. Dieser attraktive, durchtrainierte Körper. Wieder stellte er es sich vor, des Älteren Haut mit seinen Händen zu erforschen, ihn im Arm zu halten und -  
  
"Omi? HEY!!!! Erde an Omi! Das Training fängt an, oder hast du keine Lust mehr?!", Ken wedelte mit der Hand vor Omis Gesicht herum.  
  
Omi schreckte sofort hoch und guckte sich verstört um. /Wo bin ich? Argh! Ich bin doch beim Training... mit Ken. In Gedanken zu versinken müsste auch verboten werden, da macht man sich nur zum Affen. Schmoll O.k., das heißt, einen auf unschuldig tun .../ "Äh, ja? Ich bin ganz Ohr."  
  
"Oh man, Omi, du bist heute wirklich merkwürdig. Na ja, was soll's du spielst jetzt erst mal mit den Kleinen und ich guck zu. Denn ich muss heute ja auch noch mal lachen können." Ken grinste Omi verschmitzt an, worauf dieser gleich gespielt eingeschnappt wurde.  
  
"Oh, wie nett. Ich schmolle jetzt, das hast du nun davon!!", sagte Omi, drehte sich zur Seite und setzte einen Schmollmund auf, konnte es aber nicht sonderlich lange aushalten und musste grinsen.  
  
/Mein Gott sieht er süß aus, wenn er schmollt. Wenn wir hier nicht so beobachtet wären, würde ich glatt über ihn herfallen... Nein, nein, nein, lassen wir das lieber .../ Ken "wachte" erst auf, als er merkte, dass alle schon am Spielen waren. Er beobachtete seinen Teamkollegen ganz genau und konnte sich manchmal nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, wenn Omi mal wieder den Ball verfehlte und hinfiel.  
  
~ Rückblick Ende ~  
  
Also wie gesagt, beobachtete Ken das Spielverfahren. Ne, das stimmte jetzt nicht. Ähm, noch mal: Also wie gesagt, beobachtete Ken Omi. Dazu noch sehr aufmerksam. Schon seit einer gewissen Zeit verspürte er ein wunderschönes und entspanntes Kribbeln in der Magengegend, sobald er auch nur in Omis Nähe war. Am schlimmsten ist es dennoch, wenn sie sich auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, auch wenn nur ganz aus Versehen, berührten. In diesen Momenten spürte er die Berührung auch noch Minuten später. Er mochte einfach dieses ehrliche Lachen, diese wunderschönen, unergründlichen, meerestiefen Augen, die zu strahlen pflegten wie ein Sonnenstrahl der durch die Oberfläche des Meeres stieß und nur teilweiße reflektiert wurde, er mochte dieses Verhalten, die schwingenden, ruhigen, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen. Ken war sich seiner Gefühle für den "besten Freund" nicht mehr im Klaren. "Ken-kun!? Warum spielst du heute nicht mit? Der andere da drüben kann nämlich nicht spielen!", sagte einer der kleinen Nachwuchsspieler mit erwartungsvollem Gesicht, zog an Kens T-Shirt und zeigte mit der anderen Hand auf Omi. Der angesprochene guckte nach unten auf den Kleinen und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm wieder bewusst, wo er überhaupt war. Dann sah er aufs Spielfeld und erblickte einen Omi, der verlegen grinste und sich am Kopf kratzte, doch nun weiterspielen wollte. "Klar, ich komme sofort mit", sagte Ken und sein Herz beschleunigte sich, denn der Gedanke daran, mit Omi Fußball zu spielen brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. /Ken!! Halt dich verdammt noch mal am Riemen!/  
  
Langsam betrat er das Spielfeld. /Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht .../ Und dann schien es, als wenn die Zeit fast still stehen würde, er sah nur noch wie Omi zusammenklappte und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Ken blieb stehen und starrte wie gebannt auf den regungslosen Omi. /Oh nein ... was ist passiert.../ Er war wie versteinert, konnte sich nicht bewegen. Panik durchzuckte seinen jungen Körper und er fühlte Hilflosigkeit. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen rannte er los, drängelte sich durch die Kinder, die sich mittlerweile um Omi gescharrt hatten, und kniete sich vor den Bewusstlosen. /Es ist meine Schuld!!! Er sah doch vorhin schon nicht so gut aus, und ich bestand auch noch darauf, dass er mitkommt und auch noch mitspielt! Wenn ihm irgendetwas passiert sein sollte, könnte ich mir das NIE verzeihen!/ Er nahm Omi an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn sanft durch. "Omi!!! Omi, wach doch auf!!", rief er verzweifelt und gab ihm eine leichte Ohrfeige. Dann fühlte er den Puls. Noch ganz normal. Doch trotzdem wachte er nicht auf. Tränen, kleine, glitzernden Tränen, bildeten sich in Kens Augenwinkeln. Doch dann sah er ein leichtes Grinsen auf Omis Gesicht und seine Augen öffneten sich langsam wieder. Nun lief ein Freudeschwall durch Kens Körper, doch - "Ätsch!!! Reingefallen! - Ich glaube, ich sollte mich als Schauspieler bewerben. Man muss ich überzeugend ausgesehen haben", rief Omi und sprang auf. Doch es blieb leise. Ken hielt seinen Kopf gesenkt, kniete immer noch auf dem Rasen, wagte es nicht, seinen Kopf nach oben zu bewegen, blieb einfach still sitzen und schien nachzudenken. /Was sollte das... /, fuhr es ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf und Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Er war geschockt, aber auch wütend. Warum hatte der Jüngere das getan? Wusste er denn nicht, wie sehr er Ken mit diesem üblen Streich verletzt hatte? Ken hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet! Und Omi machte einen Spaß daraus?! Der Ältere hielt es nicht mehr länger aus. Langsam erhob er sich, behielt den Kopf aber nach unten gerichtet. Sie standen sich gegenüber, Die Spannung war kaum zu ertragen. "Ken?", fragte Omi zaghaft und anscheinend wieder zur Vernunft gekommen. Keine Antwort. Plötzlich richtete Ken aber seinen Blick auf Omi und dieser erschrak, als er den gewaltigen Ausdruck von Wut, aber auch teilweiße Erleichterung, in den Augen lesen konnte. "SAG MAL SPINNST DU?? WAS BILDEST DU DIR ÜBERHAUPT EIN???? ICH WÄRE FAST GESTORBEN VOR SORGE UND DU - und du...", Ken schrie, wurde dann aber immer leiser und eine einzelne Träne rann über seine leicht gerötete Wange bis sie hinab auf den Rasen fiel. Dann hörte man nur noch ein Klatschen und wegen dem Rasen leicht gedämpfte Schritte, die sich vom Spielfeld entfernten. Omi stand nur mit weit aufgerissenen und ausdruckslosen Augen da, umgeben von ein paar Kindern die ihn musterten und ihn dann allein auf dem Spielfeld zurückließen. Langsam und zögernd hob er seine Hand zu der schmerzenden Wange, zuckte leicht zusammen als er sie berührte und ein leichter Schmerz durch seinen Körper strömte, guckte einfach nur gerade aus, konnte nicht begreifen, dass er eben einen Fehler begangen und die Freundschaft eben ganz schön aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, obwohl für ihn weit mehr als die Freundschaft auf dem Spiel stand... "Warum habe ich das nur getan? Warum?", flüsterte er verzweifelt. /Um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen .../, schallte es in seinem Gedächtnis wieder.  
  
Owari - Teil 1  
  
So o.k. ^^' das war's fürs erste... Ich find's nicht sonderlich gut, im Gegensatz zu den anderen FFs, die man hier sonst so lesen kann ^^' Würde mich trotzdem über einige Kommentare freuen, damit ich weiß was ich verbessern kann und ob ich überhaupt weiterschreiben soll ^^' Hab nämlich schon so eine gewisse Vorstellung wie es weitergehen soll .  
  
Tschüssi Aya_chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Titel: Ein Fehler und dessen Folgen  
  
Pairing: Omi x Ken  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz  
  
Disclamer: Alle von "Weiß" gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Story. Na ja, das übliche halt ^^"  
  
Teil: 2/?  
  
Autor: Aya_chan  
  
Inhalt: Die Dinge nehmen seinen Lauf... und Omi macht sie riesen Sorgen um seinen Freund...  
  
Einige Erklärungen:  
  
"reden ..."  
  
/denken/  
  
Part 2  
  
Ken rannte. Rannte so schnell er konnte durch den grünen Park. Sein Gesicht war tränenverschmiert. Er fühlte sich einfach miserabel. Alles um ihn herum war so fröhlich. Die Vögel zwitscherten, die Blumen blühten und verliebte Paare gingen durch die grünen Parkanlagen. Schon der Anblick von ihnen versetzte ihn ein Stich ins Herz. Er registrierte gar nicht die verwunderten Blicke der Passanten. Rannte einfach weiter. Rannte bis er nicht mehr konnte und keine Luft mehr bekam. Er glaubte seinen Namen zu hören, doch das war sicher nur Einbildung. Verzweifelt versuchte er sein gerötetes Gesicht zu verstecken. /Warum??? Warum um Himmels Willen musste ich nur so überreagieren? Jetzt denkt er wahrscheinlich, dass ich vollkommen übergeschnappt bin! Tja, ich musste ihn ja auch noch eine scheuern... Oh man, ich mache eben immer alles falsch. Und warum muss ich jetzt auch schon wieder anfangen zu heulen? Jetzt bin ich nicht nur ´n Durchgeknallter sondern auch noch ´n Weichei!/ Völlig verstört lief er durch die Straßen und Gassen. Da er nicht so genau hinguckte wo er lang lief kam er auch einmal ins Stolpern und wäre beinahe hingefallen, konnte gerade noch so sein Gleichgewicht halten. Da hatte er wirklich Glück, denn vor ihm lagen ein paar zerbrochene Flaschen... Endlich kam er am Blumenladen an. Er blieb kurz davor stehen und versuchte sich die Tränen einigermaßen weg zu wischen, was ihm jedoch nicht sonderlich gelang, denn Yohji kam gerade aus dem Laden und wollte ihn schon ansprechen, doch Ken sagte gleich: "Sag jetzt nichts!" und verschwand im Laden. Dort stand ein ausdrucksloser Aya, der mal wieder ein gleichgültiges Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte. Ken senkte seinen Kopf als er an Aya vorbei ging und nuschelte noch ein "Hallo.", bis er entgültig in der Wohnung verschwand, worüber er sehr glücklich war. Yohji betrat wieder den Laden, sah Aya an, sie zuckten synchron mit den Schultern und wendeten sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. So schlimm würde es ja wohl nicht sein. Ken sprintete währenddessen in sein Zimmer, knallte die Tür hinter sich zu, schloss sie zu, schmiss sich auf sein Bett und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Langsam beruhigte er sich wieder, schluchzte nur noch vereinzelt in sein Kissen. Irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht glauben, dass Omi über solche Dinge Scherze machte. Wollte er ihn denn mit Absicht erschrecken? An seine Vergangenheit erinnern? Kase hatte ihn doch auch nur ausgenutzt... Ken konnte es einfach nicht glauben! Lange noch dachte er über sein auch nicht all zu brillantes Verhalten nach, wurde immer müder, hörte nur noch eine Tür nebenan laut zuknallen, doch das interessierte ihn so gut wie gar nicht. Er entwich in einen unruhigen Traum...  
  
Omi stand einfach nur noch fassungslos auf dem Sportplatz und schaute mit überraschten Augen der rennenden Person hinterher, die sich schleunigst von ihm entfernte. Langsam entwich die Starre aus seinem Körper, auch sein Gehirn schien wieder einigermaßen zu funktionieren, doch um so besser er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, desto mehr begriff er auch. Die Schuldgefühle überschwemmten ihn und in diesem Fall vermochte er nicht zu schwimmen... Er hatte seinen Fehler eben etwas spät realisiert. Etwas ZU spät. Langsam ging er los. Doch je mehr er sich sehnte aus den Wellen der Schuld zu entkommen, desto schneller wurde er mit seinen Schritten. Jeder schnellere Schritt war wie ein Schwimmzug an die Wasseroberfläche und somit an Rettung und Überleben. "Ken, warte!", rief er ihm verzweifelt hinterher. "Es tut mir leid! Nun warte doch!!! KEEEEEN!!!!!!", seine Schreie durchschnitten die ruhige und unbesorgte Umgebung wie ein Messer die weiche Butter, doch er konnte ihn nicht mehr einholen... er konnte einfach nicht mehr... er konnte nur noch bereuen und die Schuld wie eine Flut wieder anschwellen lassen... doch noch gab er nicht auf.. Leider bog Ken gerade um eine Ecke und war somit nicht mehr zu sehen. Omi starrte einfach nur. Starrte äußerlich ruhig auf die Stelle, wo Ken eben verschwunden war. Äußerlich ruhig, ja. Aber innerlich loderte ein Vulkan aus Angst und Verzweiflung in ihm auf. Ein Träne kullerte seine gerötete und noch leicht schmerzende Wange hinab bis sie auf dem harten Stein des Parkweges zerschellte und somit ein teil der Flut wurde, die immer weiter auf ihn zu kam. Ken war wirklich nicht gerade sanft mit ihm umgegangen... Nun machte zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Wut sich in Omi breit, jedenfalls teilweiße. Er war etwas wütend darüber, dass Ken so überreagiert hatte. Andererseits konnte er ihn verstehen... Omi fand es trotzdem übertrieben. Oder woran hatte Ken wohl gedacht? Vielleicht ist etwas schon längst verborgen gedachtes wieder aufgekommen [Das Frühstück vielleicht XD (Sorry, ich konnte mir dieses Kommentar nicht verkneifen ^^'')]. /Ich muss und werde mit ihm reden. Mich entschuldigen. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen.. Falls es überhaupt nur noch Freundschaft ist... Er war schon seit längerem mehr als nur mein "bester Freund". Aber ich kann es mir nicht erklären, dieses Gefühl. Vielleicht sollte ich Ken mal fragen was das- Ach, stimmt ja, ich muss erst mal überhaupt wieder mit ihm reden ... So ein Mist! Wenn wir uns nicht mehr vertragen, dann... dann werde ich mir das nie verzeihen... nie.../ Wieder kullerte eine Träne sachte Omis Wange hinunter. "Ken, es tut mir leid ... wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit ... hab nicht nachgedacht ...", flüsterte er, immer noch auf den Punkt starrend, wo Ken vorhin verschwunden war. Unbewusst setzte er sich in Bewegung. Lief genau die gleiche Strecke wie Ken 5 Minuten bevor, nur wesentlich langsamer, bis auch er am Ziel ankam. "Hallo", sagte er matt, bemerkte nicht den Mädchenschwarm um sich, war in seinen Welten versunken, ging weiter ohne jemanden zu beachten. Aya und Yohji sahen sich an, dann ergriff der älteste das Wort. "Was ist denn passiert? Ken sah vorhin auch schon so angeschlagen aus. Jetzt sag nur ihr habt euch gestritten. Aber sonst habt ihr das doch auch schell in die Reihe bekommen, also wird's schon nicht so schlimm sein ..." Yohji redete und redete wie ein Wasserfall, aber keiner außer vielleicht Aya und vereinzelten Mädchen, die ihm sowieso schon an den Lippen hingen, hörte ihm überhaupt zu. Nur bei Kens Namen zuckte Omi wie automatisch zusammen. ".. Also das wird schon! Mach dir darum mal keine Gedanken, denn wenn du alles befolgst, was ich dir eben gesagt hab, kann eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen. Bei den Mädels hat es bis jetzt jedenfalls auch immer funktioniert", beendete er seine Rede, die Omi nur stillschweigend über sich ergehen gelassen hat. "Bist du endlich fertig?!? Wenn ja, dann würde ich jetzt endlich meine Ruhe vor deinem Gesülze haben!!", sagte Omi aufgebracht und er erkannte sich bald selbst nicht mehr wieder. Yohji war sofort leise, drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging beleidigt in den Lagerraum. Aya hatte sich sowieso aus der ganzen Angelegenheit rausgehalten und sagte mal wieder gar nichts. Doch Omi bereute seine letzten Worte schon wieder und wollte Yohji hinterher um sich zu entschuldigen, aber im Moment war anderes wichtiger und ohne ein weiteres Wort rannte er hoch in sein Zimmer und bevor er frustriert die Tür hinter sich zuknallte, hörte er nur noch ein kleines gedämpftes Schluchzen aus dem Nachbarzimmer. Er blieb wie erstarrt in seinem Zimmer stehen. Ken weinte? Womöglich noch um ihn... Nein, sicher nicht. Omi schüttelte seinen Kopf, war zwar schon im Begriff wieder raus zu gehen, zu Kens Zimmer um ihn zu trösten, aber als er den Raum verlassen wollte, da hielt ihn irgendwas zurück. /Ken braucht jetzt Zeit für sich. Ausgerechnet ich sollte ihn trösten? Ich, der doch schuld an alledem ist... Er würde mich hochkantig aus dem Zimmer schmeißen und mich vorher frittieren/, dachte Omi bitter. Deshalb legte er sich genau wie Ken auf sein Bett und stumme Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab, bis sie im Kissen zur Ruhe kamen. Dass das Ganze in einem solchen Ausmaß enden würde, hätte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht und das Ken in solcher Hinsicht auch noch so empfindlich reagierte, konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen, denn früher hat er doch auch jeden Spaß mitgemacht und andere mit in den Wahnsinn getrieben... Kens Aufmerksamkeit hatte er ja jetzt im gewissen Sinne. Aber eher im negativen Sinne. Könnte er ihm morgen in die Augen sehen? Vielleicht würdigt Ken ihn ja auch keines Blickes. Am schlimmsten wäre es, wenn Ken ihm nie mehr vertrauen würde, ihm nicht mehr anvertrauen würde, was ihn bedrückte. Er hatte Angst. Angst vor der Wahrheit. Doch er konnte nicht vor ihr davon laufen. Omi war aufgeregt und wünschte sich, dass alles hier nur ein schlechter Traum war, dass das hier schnell zu Ende ging, dass er schnell aufwachte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Lange dachte er noch über das Geschehene nach, bis auch er in einen unruhigen Traum entglitt. Er weinte sogar noch beim Schlafen...  
  
Langsam wurde er wach, wollte seine Augen nicht öffnen, einfach nur daliegen, die Wärme des Bettes genießen und warten bis der Tag um war. Einfach schlafen. Keine Erinnerungen haben. Doch gezwungen von seinem knurrenden Magen öffnete er die Augen. Realisierte erst wenig später wo er überhaupt war. Er dachte, dass etwas kühles Wasser ihm jetzt gut tun würde und ging ins Bad, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und steckte seinen Kopf unter den kühlen Wasserstrahl. Doch er schreckte sofort wieder hoch. Nicht der Kälte wegen. Nein. Die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Nachmittag schossen ihm wie ein Pfeil durch den Körper. Ihm wurde bewusst, welchen Fehler er gestern begangen hatte und was auf dem Spiel stand. Alles in ihm wurde 100 mal schlimmer dargestellt als gestern Abend. Diese unbeschreibliche Angst kam wieder in ihm hoch. Die Angst vor dem nächsten Zusammentreffen mit Ken. Doch was sollte er machen? Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das Leben weiter zu leben. Vielleicht hoffen, dass Ken ihm einfach so verzeiht. /Reines Wunschdenken./, schallte es in seinem Kopf wieder. Vertrauen zu brechen, das kann man nicht so einfach verzeihen. Er wagte einen Blick in den Spiegel. Er erschrak. Das Gesicht war leicht geschwollen. Die Augen etwas gerötet. Kurz: er sah heute echt beschissen aus, und da half auch kein Wasser. Jetzt wünschte er sich wirklich wieder in seinem Bett zu liegen. Zu schlafen. An nichts denken. Dem Traum hingeben. Er schloss die Augen. Fühlte sich elend. Ihm war leicht schwindelig. Omi öffnete die Augen wieder und musste bei einem weiteren Blick in den Spiegel feststellen, dass er noch die Sachen von gestern trug. Er roch verschwitzt, da er ja gestern Sport gemacht hatte. Sport. Schon dieses kleine Wort erinnerte Omi an ihn. Schnell entledigte er sich seinen Klamotten und huschte sofort unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Plötzlich stieß er einen spitzen Schrei aus, da das Wasser noch kalt war und nun auf seinen erwärmten Körper prasselte. Es wurde aber bald wärmer und somit entspannte er sich wieder. In diesem Moment hasste er alle Orte, an denen er allein war, denn bei diesen Orten war er immer seinen Gedanken ausgeliefert. So wie auch jetzt. /Hör auf, Omi! Hör einfach auf an das Geschehene zu denken. Du kannst es nicht mehr rückgängig machen! Hör auf an IHN zu denken. Tu einfach nichts. Entspann dich./ Ermahnte er sich selbst und stieg somit aus der Dusche und musste zu allem Übel auch noch feststellen, dass er keine frischen Sachen dabei hatte, was ihn dazu veranlasste, sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften zu wickeln. Stürmisch wollte er das Badezimmer verlassen, doch schon nachdem er die Tür aufgemacht hatte, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen und fiel rückwärts auf die kalten Fliesen. "Verdammt, kannst du nicht aufpa-..." Ihm stockte der Atem als er die Person erkannte, die vor ihm stand. "Ken", flüsterte er kaum merklich. Er schluckte. Diese Spannung war einfach nicht zu ertragen. Er wollte weg. Einfach weg. Vor der Wahrheit fliehen. Doch er war wie gelähmt, konnte sich nicht rühren. Und wie Ken mit diesem undefinierbaren Blick auf ihn hinabsah, machte das ganze nur noch unerträglicher. Dieser Blick ließ die Angst in der Schuld zu ertrinken wieder aufkommen. Er war dem Tränen nahe, als alles wieder in ihm hochkam. Doch Ken blieb kühl. "Ken, ich... es... ich meine...", fing er an zu stottern. Doch Ken war schon ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbeigegangen, hatte den perplexen Omi zur Tür hinaus geschoben und die Badezimmertür hinter sich zugeknallt. Omi stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. "KEN!!! MIR REICHTS AUCH LANGSAM!", rief er wütend und verzweifelt und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Keine Antwort. Hoffnungslos begab er sich nun auf den Weg in sein Zimmer um sich anzuziehen. Er wollte dann ja auch noch frühstücken. Wie werden die Anderen auf sein Verhalten reagieren? Würden sie ihn wegen seines Verhalten verstoßen? Er wurde doch schon so oft verstoßen. Bitte nicht noch einmal. Hier ist doch die einzigste Familie, die er hatte, die er mochte, denen er vertraute... Hatte Ken den anderen das Geschehen erzählt? Wenn nicht bestand ja noch etwas Hoffnung. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers war bis zum äußersten angespannt, versuchte aber, ich nichts anmerken zu lassen. /Wird schon schief gehen.../, dachte er sich.  
  
Es war ein trüber Morgen. Die Stimmung am Frühstückstisch war bald noch betrübter als das Wetter. Draußen war es stürmisch, regnerisch, kein einziger Sonnenstrahl war zu entdecken. /Passt ja bestens zu meiner Stimmung/, dachte Omi. Er setzte sich auf den einzigsten freien Platz - gegenüber von Ken. Ohne einen Blick auf irgendjemanden ließ er sich nieder und nahm sich ein Toast. Er wagte es nicht, Ken auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Die Angst. Nur Yohji guckte zwischen den beiden hin und her, verwundert über die beiden. /Mein Gott, was ist denn hier passiert.../ Aya hielt sich aus der ganzen Angelegenheit raus, was ja nichts neues war... Diese Spannung war aber auch für ihn fast unerträglich. Man hätte ein Streichholz zünden können und die Luft hier wäre explodiert. Yohji räusperte sich und fing an zu reden: "Also, was ist mit euch beiden los? Und jetzt macht mir ja nichts vor, ich spüre doch, dass hier was in der Luft liegt! Raus mit der Sprache!" Doch keiner schien ihm so richtig zuzuhören. Er schaute sie abwartend an, doch Omi knabberte stumm an seinem Toast weiter und Ken nahm einen Schluck Saft aus seinem Glas. "Hey!", versuchte Yohji die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, doch vergebens. Wenn diese Situation nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Omi jetzt laut losgelacht... und Ken wahrscheinlich auch... Schon dieser Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz. Zaghaft hob er seinen Kopf so, dass er Ken kurz betrachten konnte. Zu seinem Unglück guckte Ken im selben Moment nach oben, und beide schauten sofort wieder nach unten. Omi verstand sich selber nicht, denn sonst war er doch auch nicht so ein Angsthase! Zu seinem Überraschen erhob sich Ken nun. "Ich habe zu der ganzen Angelegenheit nichts zu sagen. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich möchte noch etwas Joggen gehen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. "Ken, sei vernünftig! Es schüttet wie aus Eimern!!", versuchte Yohji ihn aufzuhalten. Der Angesprochene drahte sich noch einmal kurz um und schrie schon fast: "Das ist mir scheiß egal!" nun war er entgültig aus der Küche und rannte hoch in sein Zimmer. /Das ist DIE Chance mit ihm zu reden. Hoffentlich redet er noch mit mir.../ "Ähm.. entschuldigt mich bitte auch.... Muss noch was für Schule machen...", sagte er deshalb, erhob sich langsam und stürmte dann ebenfalls raus. Yohji öffnete schon den Mund um irgendwas zu erwidern, doch der jüngere war schon weg. "Oh man, mit denen muss ja was los sein, stimmt's, Aya?" Aya, der das Geschehen nur mit ausdruckslosen Augen beobachtet hatte und momentan in der Zeitung las, gab nur ein unverständliches "Hmh" von sich. "Mit euch ist heute wirklich nichts anzufangen...", seufzte Yohji und wollte noch einen Schluck aus seiner Tasse Kaffee nehmen, doch das Getränk war schon kalt und er hätte es beinah wieder in die Tasse gespuckt...  
  
Owari - Teil 2  
  
So, das war's erst mal. Ich fand das irgendwie alles etwas langgezogen... Aber mir war langweilig und da musste ich schreiben ^-^ Mal sehn wie's weitergeht... hab da schon ne Vorstellung... Also gebt schön euer Kommentar ab, muss ja wissen wie die Story so ist und was ich verbessern soll ^^ Teil 3 könnte aber ne Weile dauern, weil in der Schule zur Zeit noch die letzten Arbeiten anstehen... na ja, wird sehn wie ich's schaffe ^-^  
  
Bye Bye Aya_chan 


End file.
